woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jlokensky/Woodstock 20 - Winter in the Spring
It had been several weeks since my last quest. So, the itch was back. It may seem strange to some; however, since I started this quest, I feel the need to obtain a signature every couple of weeks. If I don't, nothing bad happens - I just miss it. In order to scratch that particular itch, on March 27, 2009, I headed to the Poconos to see Edgar Winter and Johnny Winter. The two albino brothers from Texas do not often play together; therefore, I considered it a rare treat. Although, I really wasn't familiar with either brothers music except for "Frankenstein" and "Free Ride", which were both by the Edgar Winter Group. But I am open to new musical experiences. Have you ever thought someplace was closer than it actually was? I knew that the venue was in Pennsylvania when I bought the tickets. However, I thought that it was only an hour to an hour and a half away. Two and a half hours after I left my house, I arrived at the venue. While I was driving on Route 80, just past the Deleaware Water Gap, I saw signs for the Pennsylvania town, Scotrun which, of course I read as "Scrotum" and was quite amused. This almost made the Two and a half hour trip worthwhile. Penn's Peak is a magnificient wooden structure in the middle of no place. When I walked in, the décor reminded me of an Old West Saloon, except modernized. The hall, about the size of a high school gymnasium, has a stage at one end and a bar at the other end. Folding Chairs were placed in the middle. I took a seat and awaited the performance. I wasn't sure if the two were going to play together or each one was going to play independently. So, all I could do was sit and wait. The mystery was solved when Edgar Winter came on first. He and his band put on a great show – he is a great entertainer. He sings. He plays percussion. He plays keyboards. He plays the saxophone. He also has a great band: Doug Rappaport on guitar; Jason Carpenter on drums, and KoKo Powell on bass. Each member had a featured solo. During "Frankenstein" he put a guitar strap on a full 88 key synthesizer and played while it was strapped around his neck. Here's Edgar Winter's set list. Rebel Road Eye on You Turn On Your Love LightShine Texas New Orleans Texas Tornado Frankenstein The Power of Positive Drinkin’ Tobacco Road (with bits of Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love" and the Isley Brothers's "Shout") Free Ride During the break, Edgar's guitarist, Doug Rapapport, came out to sign autographs. He told me that Edgar was going to play with Johnny; however, he didn't mention for how long. Johnny and his band came out next. They played Johnny's signature brand of Texas blues (think ZZ Top at their bluesiest, but harder, faster, and edgier). Edgar came out and joined Johnny about 3 or 4 songs into the set for a song off of Second Winter, then left the stage. I had hoped that Edgar would join Johnny for the encore; however, this was not to be. I should have left as soon as Edgar came on stage; howver, never having seen Johnny play - I wanted to see the concert. I'm glad that stayed, though. Johnny Winter is amazing guitarist and blues singer. He was backed by a bassist, a drummer, and a second guitarist, who only played part of the show. Edgar was kind enough to announce his songs, Johnny was not. Therefore, I don’t know what he played. All I know is that his set included:”Black Cat Bone”, the Bobby Womack/Rolling Stones classic “It’s All Over Now”, and he closed with Dylan’s “Highway 61 Revisited”. It was a great show. As I walked out, I saw about a half dozen folks standing by the stage door all with items signed by Edgar Winter. I kicked myself and drove off into the night. The next night, the tour hit Morristown, NJ (which is about an hour from my house). I drove down there hoping to catch Edgar; however, I was not familiar with the arena and stood by the wrong stage door. I didn’t figure it out until after Edgar left the building. I already had Johnny sign my poster so, I didn’t stay for him; however, I could have gotten him twice – I’ll just have to get Edgar another time. Category:Blog posts